1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2014-170092 discloses an example of a technology for preventing display unevenness in a case where a high drive voltage drives a fine pixel in an electro-optical device. The electro-optical device described in JP-A-2014-170092 reduces occurrence of the display unevenness by reducing amplitudes of gate signals of a plurality of transistors included in a pixel circuit, or the like.
In addition, JP-A-2008-233124, JP-A-2008-191295, and JP-A-2006-39572 describe a configuration in which display unevenness is prevented by using different power supplies for a pixel circuit portion and a peripheral circuit portion. According to the configuration, problems are solved in which the pixel circuit is affected by a voltage change due to an operation of the peripheral circuit portion and thus display quality is degraded, in a case where a common power supply is used for the pixel circuit portion including a plurality of pixel circuits and the peripheral circuit portion (scan line drive control unit or the like).
However, in the configuration described in JP-A-2008-233124, JP-A-2008-191295, and JP-A-2006-39572, power supplies different from each other are required for the pixel circuit portion and the peripheral circuit portion. Hence, the number of power supplies increases, and thereby, the number of terminals increases. In addition, an increase of the number of power supplies causes a decrease of power supplying capability, and thus, there is a possibility that display unevenness occurs.